


Enslaved and penitent.

by AngelBain



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dominatrix, F/F, Humiliation, Insults, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBain/pseuds/AngelBain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara is abducted by Missy who wants to make the girl her complete slave to take revenge over her and the Doctor. Clara feels guilty over many things and stops resisting to subdue herself to her Mistress. As Missy keeps on transforming Clara, she discovers that she might feel something more than hartred for her. </p><p>Disclaimer: this is a complete fantasy of mine which has no clear plotline whatsoever, just to enjoy myself. The E is here for a reason. Characters might get OOC or have illogical reactions. It is just for fun, really. And if you are the kind who is sensitive to women objectification in porn, I am myself a queer AFAB so do not worry. English is not my  first language so I might as well make some grammar mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one: Save your tears for the real pain

Clara was lying on a blue deck-chair, on a beach of green sand. The Doctor was trying to get her to a peaceful place; it was one of his promises after he had asked help and she saved the situation on Orion 23.6. Of course beach was not Twelfth's cup of tea, so he said he would leave her and check on the village around. The locals were humanoid aliens, with different shades of purple skin, peaceful fishermen who were used to space-travelling tourists who came there to escape their noisy lives. The local star was really Sun-like, so Clara could enjoy roosting here with a good book, her Earth sun-cream and pink sunglasses without worrying about naughty collateral damage such as skin cancer.

"Ha, it feels so good" She thought. 

With the TARDIS indeed, one could get as many Sundays as they wanted. Clara was not of the lazy ones; but she willfully admitted that from time to time, a little bit of rest could not make harm. She felt sleepy so she closed her eyes, lay on her back and left herself falling in a delicious nap. 

* * *

She opened her eyes again. Her head was aching. Did she sleep too long in a light too bright? No, because is was a floor under her, and not a chair. Where was she? She blinked and felt butterflies in her stomach. She clearly remembered the green beach, the Doctor saying he was going on a tour, and her book.  
The floor under her was hard and cold. It was dark around her, and probably on the inside. It was completely silent. She crawled and touched around to see if there were walls. It was not possible that there was any light; she had the disturbing feeling she was in fact blind. She could not found any walls, but suddenly she felt something pulling her ankle. She reached it; it was in a cuff. 

"What the hell?" 

Her own voice did not echoe far. No answer. With this ankle issue, she was becoming slowly aware of her own body, which was indeed naked. Nothing.  
This surely was not normal. It was not like the Doctor would have carried her from the beach and put her in the TARDIS to bring her home, for example. This was evil, she could sense it. 

"Hello?"

No answer again. She turned around, and tried to rise, but could not; the cuff made her lose her balance, and she could not see well enough to make it. Disappointed, she simply sat, and called another couple of times. No answer. She began to really panick, and cried helplessly. When her eyes got dry, she just tried to stand again and again, but even when she succeeded, it was useless to stand in the dark, without any notion of where the walls and roof could be. 

Suddenly, the lights turned on, one by one. She uttered a sob of suprise. In front of her, a well-known figure, even if she had knew her in a different outfit. 

"Hello, Clara."

Her unleashed hair and her leather trousers made Missy look way younger but not less scary. 

"Missy... what are you doing here? What I am..."  
"Oh boy, shut up! Humans are so talkative when they are frightened. I wonder how Theta can stand it."  
"I..."  
"I said shut up or I will go away and let you starve here for a couple of days, until you beg me to feed you with dog food. I am in good mood today; getting you here was easier than I thought. Why Theta is not more careful with his pets, it's a complete wonder!"

She laughed. Clara began to be really scared. 

"He will not get you out of here, if this is what your thinking."  
"Why did you bring me here?" Clara cried.  
"When I saw you, I knew you would be more interesting than the others."

She stared at her for a moment, examining her on every angle. Clara felt strongly her nudity. Missy's look was unhealthy, almost like she rejoice from Clara's fear. The young woman instinctively protected her breast and her fanny from this look. Missy grumbled. 

"Stand up."

Unwillingly, Clara had to get her arms off her private parts to stand up. 

"Stop hiding yourself."

She refused. Missy lost her smile. 

"I said open your arms and let me take a look at you. Now."  
"You cannot force me to do that."  
"Oh really? Well... You forced me to do that."  
"To do what?"

She did not answer, and simply pressed a button on the wall. Two longs iron ropes waved down slowly, found her wrists and coiled around them. She tried to resist, but it was too fast, and Missy herself was holding her. The two ropes lifted back up a bit, until she could not lower her arms and was kept in this uncomfortable position. 

"Very good." 

Missy smiled. She circled around her prisonner, and looked at her as something she would have bought and be particularly satified of. She stroked Clara's tits and pussy with her perfectly manicured hands. She snapped her ass like a farmer with a cow. 

"What a slut we have in there!"  
"Slut says you to fuck off!"

Missy frowned.

"Oh, you are becoming nasty, girl! Your resistance will soon be anihilated, I swear!"  
"Release me! The Doctor won't let it pass on you, I swear!"  
"Oh shut up!"

At the moment she said that, she pressed another button, and another iron rope came down over Clara's mouth. The young woman tried to speak once more, but she could not. 

"I believe you need to think a little bit more about you behaviour, insolent child! I leave you time to think of an apologise to me, you Mistress."

She went out, and turned the light off, leaving Clara in think uncomfortable position. In pure shame, the girl strarted to feel soon enough the urge to pee; but she did not want Missy to have the pleasure to see that, so she restrained herself. But Missy was not coming back and the urge became stronger and stronger to the point that she began to cry and slowly, the pee started to trickle down her legs. She stayed a very long time there, her arms and legs in pain, and her skin scratching were she had urinated. She ended up screaming: 

"Please! Missy! Please, come back! Missy! Don't let me here!"

Missy entered the room at this moment, and looked at Clara with pure horror. 

"What have you done, you filthy bitch?! Look at this mess!"

Clara could not stop crying from the pain driven by her arms and legs and from the shame of peeing all over herself. Missy quickly untied her, and forced her to kneel and bend into her own urine.

"Have you seen that, bitch?"

Clara did not answer, she was to shocked. 

"HAVE YOU SEEN THAT, BITCH?"  
"Yes..."  
"So clean this up. Now."

She pushed her face in the stinking liquid. She stayed there and watched without giving her any other instructions. Clara asked finally:

"But how should I..."  
"Use your imagination."

The Mistress was clearly not in the mood for talking. Clara tried rubbing the floor with her hands, but the liquid stayed, it only spreaded on a larger surface. She was frequently glancing at the Time Lady, hoping the cruel woman would give her a clue. She tried to wait for it to dry off, but it was slow and Missy shouted:

"Work!"

It was disgusting and she was more and more hungry. Her belly made it known by an upsetting noise. 

"You'll eat when this will be clean!"

Clara bent down. She wanted to refuse but feared another hanging to much. Her options were not much though, even if growing hunger made her imagination work fast. She was aware of the game Missy was playing. It was a scary game but at the same time, kind of liberating. The liquid was awfully filthy and she nearly puked when she licked it for the first time. She looked at Missy, who could not repress a cruel smile. If that's what she wants, Clara thought, maybe I can give it to her and walk free after this humiliation ends. She kept on licking and swallowing. It was endless. At the end, she could not bear it anymore, and she dried what was left with her hair. Missy looked disgusted but contempted. 

"Fine" she said "I guess you have understood the lesson."

Clara was puzzled. 

"Which lesson?"  
"Don't start again, or I promise you will get another turn of it. When you talk to me, you call me Mistress, right?"  
"Right" answered Clara, who was not seeing where this was leading but who was clearly afraid of the turn things were getting.  
"Right who?"  
"Right, Mistress".  
"Well done. Now stay on you knees and elbows. I am not finished with you."

She took something from her back, and passed it around Clara's neck. It was cold and heavy and sophisticated. 

"You are my slave now. This is to remind you of that. If you try to run away, it will teleport you right to me. But you cannot run away, so I have principally designed it so that it's weight will remind you that you are mine."

Then she put a little bowl in Clara's mouth to shut her up. Tears where running over her cheeks. Missy saw that and snapped her roughly. 

"Save your tears for the real pain, little slut."


	2. Day two: First step you need a good haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy cuts Clara's hair in an humiliating way but her slave seems to enjoy it.  
> [More hair scenes will come cos I know some of you have a fetish as you came around here]

Clara woke up the morning after on a hard floor. Missy had fed her with dog food on the day before, but she was so hungry that she ate it gratefully even if the smell was terrible and the humiliation unbearable. She had not washed yet, and her hear smelled like piss, she had old red lipstick on her mouth and puke all other herself from what the smell had driven her to do. Missy looked at her, disgusted. 

"I think you bitch needs a good shower. I'll give our bitch a good shower" she snorted. 

She made her step in the bath and stroked her roughly. The contact with the water could have been nice, but it was icy cold and Clara was shaking. 

"That slutty make-up, it disgusts me" she said when cleaning up her face. "You are forbidden to wear some until the end of your days, clear?"

Clara nodded. 

"I want to hear you when I ask you a question. Speak or I put a ball in your mouth one more. No more make-up?"  
"Yes"  
"Yes who?"  
"Yes Mistress."

She dried her with a towel. Clara was almost relieved. Missy saw that and smiled cruelly at her naive face. 

"Come with me."

She took her by the iron collar and guided her on the knees towards another room. It was equiped with many engines that Clara did not see the use of. 

"You are still a savage beast" said Missy "and you need a little bit of pampering before you are ready to serve."

She made her sit in a chair that immediatly tied its cuffs around Clara's arms and legs. Clara instinctively tried to escape. Missy did not pay any intention, and took her time to lay over a table her working tools: scissors, wax, clippers, shaving foam and razor, and a towel. Her slave could not see that and still feared for the worse. Missy hesitated: on the one hand, the slut seeing herself slowly deprived of her beauty directly in the mirror would be a satisfying vision; on the other, being forbidden to see oneself in the mirror would be a torture in itself. She threw a coin in the air and quickly decided: this time, no mirror. 

"Our bitch needs to be trimmed for the summer" she said. 

She pressed a button and the cuffs forced Clara to spread her legs and reveal her not-well kept pussy. Missy shorn it slowly, with langourous eyes. It began to get wet with the vibration, in spite of Clara's essential feeling of shame. 

"Oh..." whispered Clara. "Oh my stars..."  
"You are excited, little slut, but I forbid you to cum or I swear you will be punished."

She finished the shearing and spreaded some foam over the skin of her cunt. The blade of the razor left it bare like a child and very sensitive. She stroked it playfully, and then more strongly. Clara would never have admitted it, but she liked it and Missy could read that in her mind. She would not have done it if Clara did not liked being forced this way, but she knew up to the most profound secrets of her summerchild slave. Clara cummed very hardly and her breath softened a little.

"What did I say?" said Missy. 

"I... I am sorry, Mistress".   
"This count as a fault, you depraved child. You'll see later in the afternoon the consequences. Now, I need you to shut up."

She put a gag over Clara's mouth. Not a bowl, for the pain of what she was about to do would make it shake and break her teeth, with then would need to be repaired and that was an unecessary inconvenience Missy did not want to face. A solid gag to keep her silent would be enough. She took a little engine in her hand. 

"This is a laser epilator. I don't want to loose to much time over that so it is a one-term session but it will hurt a dozen times more than the ones humans have designed."

The pain was awful. It was an intensive burn combined with the impression of forever mutilation. Of course Clara was not a hairs-lover, but someone else taking these decisions was revolting her. And giving her a strange pleasure at the same time. Missy ran the engine all other her legs, except on her pussy, then on her belly, her back, her arms and armpits. When it was other, Clara was shaking. Missy ungagged her. 

"Now you are clean and we can truly start our little preparation. What do you think?"  
"You are crazy" said Clara in a moment of regained lucidity.   
"And you enjoy it. A good second fault, insulting you Mistress, little bitch. May I reassure you: I have plans for you that are beyond your imagination; however, I was just thinking of leaving you rest between the sessions to let you hope the Doctor will come for you before I push it too far. However, a fault a day keeps the Doctor away: I do to you something more than planned during the day you get wronged."

Clara did not answer. She was slowly understanding that all the technology around her was a demonstration that Missy had a great power and that maybe she would never get out of there. Or that she would, but in such a state that what remained of her life would be destroyed entirely. Missy could sense that fear, and she would turn it into submission, step by step. 

For now, Clara needed a good haircut. 

* * *

"The first step of a good makeover is a nice haircut" said Missy. 

Clara heart sank in her chest. No. Nonono. Not that. Not her hair. Missy stroke her breasts. The chair had no back and Clara's bare back was standing there, all faltless and curved by her omoplats. Missy took a whip, and whipped her. Clara cried a little. She whipped her, again, and again, and again, until she bled. 

"Your mine. Completely. Are you?" she said with an arrogant voice.   
"No."

She slapped her in the face and whipped her ten times again. 

"Are you?"  
"No!"

Slapped again, and twenty whips. 

"I swear to you that if I get angry, I will turn you into something so filthy that even the Doctor would not want you. ARE YOU MINE?"  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"And whose hair is that?"  
"Mi... Yours. My hair is yours, mistress". 

She put the whip on the table. 

"And you are my slave, right?!"  
"Yes Mistress".  
"Say it once more."  
"I am you slave, Mistress."

Clara was terrified and Missy almost extatic. Her face came near Clara's and she aggressively pulled Clara's hair. 

"You are mine. Entirely mine."

She took a stroke of hair and cut it. Clara was sobbing and yearning. Missy cut another stroke, and another. Clara felt humiliated and relieved as she saw her brown mane covering her knees and the floor. Missy was cutting it off slowly at first, with a renewed pleasure from the lengh of the humiliation and Clara smelling her lost mane, and then more savagely, with a hunger for it. Clara closed her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes" said Missy. "Look at them. Look at them with all your heart for it will take a thousand of years before you'll see them that long once again. For you'll need all that time before deserving it once more."  
"Yes, Mistress".   
"Because you deserve me to cut off your hair and make you ugly, right?"  
"Yes, Mistress. Yes, I deserve it."  
"Scream it."  
"I DESERVE IT!!!"  
"Good."

Missy drew out the manual clippers. It was a thing of hers from the ancient times she enjoyed of it was slow and painful. She started clipping Clara's head. The noise was driving Clara mad, the permanent "click, click". Missy was pulling what was left of her mane to clip it and it hurt... oh god yes, it hurt.   
Then Missy drew out the electric clippers and left them bare with a #00 on it. She pushed Clara's head on the front and started clipping at the base of the neck up the the center of the forehead. Then she turned it off. It looked ridiculous, and she laughed and stroke the bare path in the middle of her skull, making Clara greatly aware of that. Clara sobbed more loudly.

"Please, don't leave me this way" she asked.  
"Maybe I should. Maybe you do not deserve to be entirely bald. Maybe I should leave you like this.I could walk you out this way” Missy said. “With your clown face. It could be fun.”  
“Please Mistress no…”  
“I get to decide, and I decide that you will stay that way. Let me take a picture of you”

She went out, and came back with a camera. She took several pictures of Clara, including one where she was petting the naked top of her head with her hand. Then she pressed a button on the wall, and suddenly the pictures got projected all other the place. Clara closed her eyes but Missy would not let her and let her know in the most awakening of manners. She drew a taser, and Clara gasped of pure suprise and pain. 

“Look at yourself” said Missy. “Look at yourself. You don’t even deserve to be shaved bald. You deserve to stay that way.”  
"Please Mistress… Please have mercy, shave me bald."  
"Why should I do that?"  
"Please Mistress, I have been a very bad girl, please shave me bald."  
"Why have you been a very bad girl? I want you to say it."  
"I have peed on the floor."  
"Yes, go on."  
"And I have disrespected you."  
"And?"  
"I had hair all other my dirty body."  
"Yes, and?"  
"I have cummed on my Mistress chair without being authorized."  
"And?"   
"I have said that I did not belong to my Mistress."  
"And you do belong to your Mistress, right?"  
"Yes Mistress I do."  
"And you deserve to be shaved bald?"  
"Yes Mistress."  
"And have your head shorn permanently with the laser?"  
"Ye... yes, Mistress."

Missy softened her voice a little, turned the clippers on again. Her pleasure was in Clara's joyful eyes and tearful mouth.

"Then you should do it to yourself then."

She freed her from one cuff. Clara looked puzzled. 

"Punish yourself. Go on. Shave this dirty head of a dirty slut." 

Clara put the clippers on her skull and stars running it. 

"Good. Go on. Hurt yourself harder. You deserve it. Go on."

The short pixie was falling on the floor while Clara buzzed her hair. When it was over, Missy took her in her arms. Clara's head was shaking slowly like a baby's when Missy rubbed her head with passion. She kissed her on the mouth and looked at her work with a little smile full of desire.  
Then, she spreaded the foam all over it, a saw Clara's change of expression. She was reluctant to the final step but she submissed herself willingly to another humiliation. Missy gently shaved the foam and wiped over all what remained with a towel. Then she anointed it with a oil that made her skull shine and when she rubbed it, she heard in Clara's mind that she had cummed once more. She was leaning in Missy's arms and moaning. Missy took a deep breath and released her from the chair. The feeling she had for her was very wrong and pissed her like nothing.

"Go."


	3. Day three: What's in a name if not permanent submission?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara chooses to bow in front of Missy's domination. Now she cannot turn away and must obey at all costs.

On the morning after, something has changed.

She was not scared anymore, but on the contrary, she felt trust for her Mistress. The Time Lady would not let her free but she would not let her down. She would drive her completely and every decision was now up to her. It felt somehow liberating. Painful when she imposed her will but liberating afterwards when she had turned her into something that she had decided. Clara sat on the chair once again, waiting, a little nervous about the permanent shaving that would follow and what it meant for her slavery.

"I will not shear you permanently. I like doing it too much." said Missy after leaving her drowning in suspense. "But don't think that your make-over is finished. I am nice with you and you have been through the best part."

"Punish me harder, Mistress." said Clara, full of guilt. "Please Mistress make me cry again."

Missy was amazed at her transformation. The proud cunt she was once had become a perfect submissive bitch. She asked for it when all Missy wanted was to hurt her as much as possible, to hurt Him. She felt pleasure hurting him. She was dying to see his face when she would have ended Clara's transformation, when he would see how she had turned Clara into a horny and naughty slave of hers.

"Fine, she said. You will regret your demand, you know that?"

Clara did not answer but it did not matter. She kept on going:

"Before we go on for permanent... things, I want to know if you are ready for them. If you are not going to regret them. Think hard."

"What choice do I have, Mistress? I am a filthy sinner who deserves to be punished."

"You have the choice to get back to your previous like, with only your head shorn off and a few hairs out. Or to stay with me and to assume whatever I do to you that will be seen at everyone sight without you being able to get rid of it."

"I am yours, Mistress. Hurt me. Humiliate me like never before."

"You know that I can go very far?" Missy said with a poisonous smile in front of Clara's naive submission. "You have no idea of what will happen to you. I will set my mark over every part of your body and soul. When things will be over with you, you will not even have your thoughts for you. Everything will be mine and mine alone. Are you sure you want that?"

Clara thought intensively. On the one hand, maybe Missy was sincere about her having a choice. Maybe if she said "I will leave" Missy would let her leave. On the other hand, maybe it was just one other manipulation from her, and that her refusal would become a fault and a reason to make her suffer more than if she had accepted. Or maybe refusal or not, things would be the same. Missy had not asked her permission before doing all what she had done to her the days before. In this perspective, she would rather make her believe to her consent than telling her the truth. All the more that there was no truth. Clara did found some joy in the way she was treated the day before. The shearing was liberating. She secretly regretted Missy had been so fast, and not cutting step by step through her mane.

Missy heard all that. _What a fool_ , she thought. _She thinks she is clever but the necklace allows me to hear everything. I am longing for the face she'll make when she will know that she has no chance to fool her mistress. And then, I will make her beggings for more whimps sincere, because everything she will ever feel would be worse than the strokes of a thin leather rope._  

* * *

She pressed the button that tied Clara to the chair, gagged her and went to the table of tools. She got a piercing tool, and a ring set with a littler ring on it, a sort of O.

"We need to show who you belong to. Head up."

She pierced her septum with a sharp and quick gesture. The pain was unbearable for a second and then softened in a heat of endorphins. Clara's eyes became shiny but she bravely swallowed her tears. Her heart sank in her chest. She hated that kind of piercing in the nose, she found them ugly and now she was, wearing one of them right in the middle of her face. And the worse was that Missy did not stick to the usual horseshoe-shaped thing that the had seen on some youngsters and that could be turned back inside her nose. No. Missy had directly reimplaced it by a ring, thanks to a technique she had herself elaborated.

"The ring is here to remind you that you are no more than a cow. An animal. A slave. That I can do to you whatever I want, anywhere, even parts you don’t want me to touch. Do you understand?"

Clara nodded silently. Missy told her not to move anymore, took the piercing spike and shot a hole in each ear, which she endowed with an iron ring with the same ornament. With the iron neck lace, the septum and the earrings, Clara looked like a goat ro her mistress eyes. A naked goat. Missy repressed her envy to show that goat in the street, to hear the laughter of the people around and to see Clara humiliated once more. She needed one more thing before she showed to the public her slave and drew her to her first step of drowning into forever shame. She ungagged her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Clara, Mistress."

"No. This is the name of a slut who thinks she does not deserves to be punished. Your name is not Clara anymore."

"My name is not Clara" she repeats mechanically.

"Your name is..."

"Bitch" said Clara enthusiastically.

"Don't interrupt me or I cut off your tongue for the rest of your days."

"Oh please Mistress, I won't do it again I promise..." S

he was like a child, begging for her Mistress to be nice and give her a sweet. It disgusted Missy a minute. There was more fun when she was resisting. She needed to make the game more serious now if she wanted to wake up Clara's old instincts and make her suffer from her emprisonnement again. But this cheesy Christ-like will to be punished for her sins would to it for the public video.

"Your name is The Cunt. Dirty Cunt. Say it."

"I am the Cunt."

"And?"

"I am the Cunt and I belong to the Mistress."

"And?"

"And I deserve to be punished because I have been a very bad slut."

"And?"

"And the Mistress will punish me because she is good enough to give me what I deserve."

"Have I punished you enough yet?" said Missy with a naughty voice.

The Cunt hesitated.

"No you have not Mistress."

Missy draw the whip off the table.

"On your knees and elbows! Now!"

She gagged her again and then began to whip her angrily, until she heard Clara screaming under the gage, and she saw tears all over her face. She gave her thirty whips on her butt that drew some red lines and called her many awful names that made Clara's heart break. She told her that he was horrible, that everyone hated her, that everything was her fault. It was hard to tell whether Missy was serious or if it was just something of the game to make her feel more pain. It was hard for Clara to tell the difference anymore. When Missy finished her, they where both sweating and breathing hard.

"Oh my!" said Missy. "What a day! Let's fuck you till the end of me."

She pushed Clara on the floor and began to kiss her again and again, everywhere, and then licked her pussy until she heard her coming with a gasp. Then she lay on the floor close to her, watching her pretty face close into sleep. She smiled cheesily but quickly noticed and stopped. Then she took Clara in her strong Time Lady arms and put her gently in the big coffin she has especially designed for her, with a enbroidery on the side saying "The Cunt."


End file.
